Servants Story
by Pearlene Nishimori
Summary: Alice is a queen of a beautiful kingdom and Shun is her loyal servant. Alice and Shun slowly grow to love each other after a few problems in the way. Their love was not accepted by others and Shun is determined to protect Alice no mater what would happen to him. Alice refuses to see Shun go, and yet, Shun wants Alice to be happy. You will NOT regret reading this! :D please review!
1. Chapter 1: My Princess

Chapter 1: My Princess

-Alice-

I slowly breathed in the fresh cool air from my room's balcony. The landscape of my kingdom and its people were very beautiful. I sighed in contempt and closed my eyes. What a beautiful day it was… I heard a knock on the door so I gently called, "Come in."

I knew who it was. Shun, my loyal butler. Never in his life has he ever disobeyed me, we have been together for a long time.

Shun politely bowed and came in with a cart of my daily breakfast. I thanked him politely. As a princess I know my manners. He slowly poured hot tea in a flower printed china tea cup and smiled politely.

"Good Morning, my princess." he said to me. I giggled and smiled back.

"Good morning!" Shun was my favorite servant ever, and the best part is he is solely mine. He has never disobeyed me. I barely see Shun speaking to anyone except me; he is very shy.

I slowly took small bites of my breakfast. It was really delicious. After a while, I finished it up. Shun went to my wardrobe and took out all the things I have to wear for the day. He helped me put them on and then styled my hair into a fancy do. I looked in the mirror. Now I looked presentable. My dress was a shade of sweet lavender and black, with beautiful roses on it. I walked slowly with my long dress pooling down the beautiful staircase with Shun behind me; I walked with good posture.

"Shun, let's go out to the gardens! Who knows I might even see Daniel!" I smiled.  
"Of course peach." he replied_. _I adored the wonderful nickname he made for me!We were walking in the gardens when I spotted Daniel and Runo. I waved and ran towards them, Shun following behind me. I blushed when I saw Dan, for I smitten him. I giggled and Dan chuckled.

"Hey Dan, how about we walk together in the gardens, alone? That is, if Runo doesn't mind. We could even dance together!" I smiled heartily for this was my chance at making him mine.

Runo smiled back and shook her head, "No, I don't mind at all, I'll stay with your butler for company, if it's okay with you."

I smiled, "No problem! Thanks Runo!"

We left Shun and Runo to themselves, and I got Dan! What a wonderful day! I took Dan's hand and smiled, I just hope everything will go fine.

We walked around and talked. The garden was spectacular, full of butterflies. The roses were a beautiful shade of red and purple, my favorite. The air smelled fresh and sweet.

I sat on the benches with Daniel, he started talking, "Alice, I have a question to ask you, if you wouldn't mind, of course."

I was anxious with anticipation and he looked a bit nervous. I nodded and looked him in the eye, "Anything, I don't mind. I'm here to listen..."

I smiled to reassure him, I really wanted to know. He sighed and rubbed his head, "How do I put this..."

I urged him, "Don't worry, I don't bite."

He hesitated a bit then said, "I'm in love with someone..."

I wanted to know who! Please let it be me, I'm the only one who actually cares about Dan, other than Runo but she is just a friend! Dan looked at me seriously, "Alice, I trust you'll keep this secret."

I looked seriously at him too and said, "Cross my heart and hope to die." and did a little cross with my slender fingers on my chest.

Dan gave me his trust and gave up, "I'm in love with Runo! She is the one I want! I love her till eternity! I will propose to her!" he breathed then inquired, "What do you think?"

At that moment my heart shattered. Who would I love?! I thought Runo was my friend! My hair covered my eyes, for now I looked horrible. I stood up and bowed politely, "Excuse me, I need to go... Don't worry I'll keep my promise. I will not tell a single soul."

I ran and ran deep into the gardens. I stopped running once I got tired and cried all my tears right there. My breath hitched and I fell onto the ground. I loved Dan more than Runo ever could! She stole him from me! As the princess of this kingdom and soon to be queen, I am higher in rank than her! Daniel is mine! He needs to learn to love me, not her! Butterflies danced around with grace. They made me calm down a bit... They remind me of the past, a past where love was not marriage and love, it was just friends for eternity. I used to go into the gardens with Shun and dance. I loved to dance.

_-Flashback-_

_I twirled and danced with Shun in my little gown with flowers and lace. There were flowers in my hair, which was tied up in a beautiful do. We were alone in the dark, with the butterflies and stars watching us. The light of the oil lamp helped us not to trip, it was fun. This was something Shun and I would do every night. Dance our problems out… I had my own royalty problems and Shun had his emotional problems about his family. I was singing lightly, making sure to hit every note correctly. Shun hummed along, in a trance, thinking. He suddenly asked, "Alice, do you love me?"_

_I looked confused; I was only six, so I didn't really understand. I just replied, "Sure Shun, of course I do, you're my best friend!" I giggled, Shun looked happy too._

_He smiled and said, "Then please stay with me forever..."_

_I nodded eagerly and said, "Yup!" I didn't really know what "forever" meant, but I didn't want to disappoint Shun._

_-Flashback End-_

I was foolish. I don't love Shun, he's my servant. I was very little back then, I didn't know any better. I lay on my back. Even if I _did _love Shun, it would be crazy. I'm royalty, he's not. I never did actually love him in that sort of way, but out of all the servants and butlers I have he is the best. I breathed in the fresh air and listened to the quiet sounds of the bugs in the gardens. I heard some footsteps, and got up, wondering who it could be...

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hello :)

Aye, this is my first story, I know its kinda boring and all, but please give me some tips to improve. This story was Beta-ed (up to chapter 4) by my pall** Jay W. Ce **:D She is wonderful! I know this story is OOC and, yes its an AU. Though I feel like killing myself for posting this story (I know it might not get many reviews) I still don't want to waste all these words that I worked hard on... Please review! And Thank you! I LOVE YOU GUYS! :3

* * *

~Pearlene Nishimori


	2. Chapter 2: Obey Me!

**Authors Note**:

Hello people! :D I'm sooo happy for the two reviews I got, that I thought I should mention the sweet people who reviewed:

**Guest**-Thank you!

**Flopi216**-Thank you! I'll update as soon as possible :)

Again thanks for reviewing, and reading my story! Please don't be shy and tell about anything you want (your life, teachers, the food you ate, etc..) Your review does not have to be about this story. :D

Aye, one last thing! I looked at the traffic stats and noticed that PEOPLE ALL OVER THE WORRRLDDD ARE READING THIS! My first that was "I don't believe them..." People from Poland, Indonesia, Saudi Arabia, etc. have read my story. (btw I actually visited Saudi Arabia once, its a beautiful place!)

:D Again, Many thanks to my beta **Jay W Ce** for putting up with me and my slow writing! Enjoy! :D

* * *

-Chapter 2: Obey me!

-Shun-

Where is Alice?! I've been worried sick about her! The king, may he live forever, will be mad when he hears his only daughter is missing! When I heard from Dan that Alice had suddenly went away, I bolted out and began searching for her right away. I was holding an oil lamp and searching around, when I finally found her standing between the rose bushes, surprised to see me.

I breathed in relief that she was still alive, and began scolding her, "Where were you! I was worried sick! Who knows what may have happened to you!"  
She looked as if she had been crying moments ago. "My princess, are you alright? What's wrong?" I looked at her, trying to decipher her emotions. I did not want my princess to be sorrowful. The reason I live is her. She is the one and only reason, I live to serve her. I held her in my embrace. She needed comfort. She looked like she was holding back tears.

"My princess, you don't have to stop your tears, cry all you want." She sniffled and tried to refrain from crying, but eventually gave up. She sobbed into my chest. I calmed her down and made her sit in the grass.

"It will be alright..."

She cried harder and shouted back, "No it won't! Nothing is! Your problems are worse than mine! I've seen you cry too! Like there isn't any hope!"I flinched. Me crying is a touchy subject. I would usually cry to myself in the gardens…

I sighed, "I will not tell a single soul… Trust me."

She sniffled and said, "Dan said that he loves Runo and that he shall propose to her…"

Even if I'm just her servant, Alice is still is a very important person to me. She is my flower and the only master I have ever seen who will actually understand me a bit. I have been with her for a long time. Even when my mother died, she felt sad for me. Unlike her father who did not care one bit, she deeply cared. I would never ever want to lose her.

"Remember I'm there for you, you will always have me. I will forever do _anything _for you to be happy…"I said hoping she will smile again.  
She shook her head, "Dan is my love and I want him. I admire you trying to help but I will not be satisfied with anyone other than Dan."

I frowned; I still don't like Dan... "So, are you going to do something about it?" I asked, wanting to know what my orders were. I've known Alice for a long time and she won't give up without a bit of a fight.

She thought for a moment then replied, "I'll think a bit about this..."  
I nodded, "Very well my princess..."

Alice thought for a while, "Who do you love?"

I tried to come up with a safe answer; I did not want to confess to Alice that I loved Runo, the cause of this problem. That would make her sad and angry at the same time.

I thought up an answer, "Depends on your definition of love, I think I love my mother, friends, and you..."

Alice shook her head, "Not that kind of love, I mean courting." I sighed trying to come up with a different person other than Runo, because like I thought before, I really don't want to confess now of all times. She wanted an answer and she wanted it now, I could see it on her face.

I decided to use Julie, "Um... I think I love Miss J-Julie?" It sounded more like a question.

Her eyes widened, "Really?" I nodded in an unsure way. I saw a hint of jealously in her eyes. That made me curious, what happened to her? After a few moments of silence, she suddenly broke down into tears. Her breathing uneven, her eyes shut, sitting on the floor grabbing onto me as if I was her last string of life.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore! I envy you so much, you have the open freedom to go up to Julie and ask for her hand! If you are as loyal as you pledge, go and kill Runo with your own hands!" She shouted with tears running down her face. Now that got me on the verge of tears, I loved Runo with all my heart... Though, Alice still comes first. Alice didn't look at me in the eye; I could tell she was extremely angry and loathed Runo, yet she still loved Runo and could not come to another way to solve this problem. She stood up and silent tears dropped down her pale and fragile face. I didn't want to see her sad… I knelt down on my knees, bowed, and took her hand in mine.

I said in an obedient tone, "Yes, my dear princess, I will follow your orders. Anything for you…"

She nodded, "Thank you, my loyal servant." she smiled with contempt. Her face was wet.

"Let's go back, you need to take your bath Milady."

She nodded, "Yes..."

We walked back to the castle and Alice went to her room to take a bath. I went to set up some warm tea in the kitchen, and made some sweets to bring up with me.  
I slowly opened the door and said, "Princess Alice, I brought some tea and sweets." She was sitting on her bed in her nightgown sewing a doll, singing to herself. She looked beautiful. Who wouldn't want her? Yet Runo looks so beautiful with her blue hair let out.

I placed the tea on her nightstand. "What are you sewing?"

She looked up from her work, "A doll for you. I know it might not look that nice, but I think you will like it."

My eyes softened, "Thank you." I whispered. She smiled at me.

I went and gave her a hug, "You're so sweet, peach."

She laughed, "Say, where did you get that nickname from anyway?" she asked.  
I answered right away, "Your hair! It's a beautiful shade of orange and it reminds me of peaches, sweet and beautiful."

Alice blushed, "Why, thank you."

All I hope for is this moment would continue forever, all I want is Alice to smile... Couples who are together may never know when they may have arguments, but a friend like Alice is always your friend. She sipped some tea, like she was taught to, with her fingertips, like an elegant woman.

I asked Alice out of the blue, "Is it hard being a princess?"

Alice put her teacup down and nodded, "Yes, harder than others might think. You have no control of your life, the adults do. It's easier for me because I am going to be crowned Queen of this kingdom soon enough, and I have no siblings or competition, but I still have to have manners as a princess does."

* * *

~Pearlene Nishimori


	3. Chapter 3: Chosen Fate

**Authors Note:**

Hello people of the WORLD! This is a message to all the people whom might read this in the future, I know how it is odd to review a story that has been published quite a while ago, but I would like it if you would review (I don't care when you review) :D

Ok now MANY THANKS to the people of the world who are reading and MANY MORE THANKS to the reviewers:

**Guest**-Thank you for reviewing! *Gives cookie

**Flopi216**-Thank you! Ahhh... I won't give out the story plot ;) You'll see in this chapter!

Thank you **Jay W. Ce **for beta-ing this chapter! I LOVE YOU!

My birthday is coming up on the 12th of December, sooooo can I haz a review plz? I'm TURNING 14! :D

* * *

Chapter 3: Chosen fate.

-Shun-

The next day I mentally prepared myself for the death of my love, Runo. I recited lots of prayers for her, and hoped for her understanding when I kill her. I'm sure she noticed Alice and her love for Dan, and Dan's love for her. I'm also sure she knows that I cannot refuse the princess no matter how much I try….

Yet, Dan, I'm sure will not understand and will become very angry. Although I don't think a lowborn like Dan could cause much damage, but I still am a bit dubious.

In the morning, Alice handed a knife to me and told me her plan, "You will go up to Runo and hug her, then say your last words to her and kill her quickly. Escape from the scene immediately. I know it will bring our kingdom to uproar, for a major murder of a beautiful maiden like Runo was committed, but anything to bring Dan to me. As long as no one finds out, they will think it was another mere crime. I'm sure my father will handle it quite nicely, he is the king you know."

So I set off and sent for Runo to meet me in the royal gardens as I wanted to have a word with her…

After a few minutes I saw her figure and her very noticeable beautiful blue hair and eyes. She smiled and said, "Good day, Shun. So, why did you send for me?"

I did not know what to say at all, I wanted to tell her to run before I kill her, but that would not please the princess at all…

So I simply replied, "I wanted to see you, is that simply wrong? It's a beautiful day!"

I slowly forced out a smile as she laughed at my simple reason for her to come and replied, "Yes, it is, but why, there must be a reason for you to want me out here on such a short notice. I was about to eat you know!"

She smiled cheekily, and at that it made me feel more sad; sad that she might not smile when she feels the sharp pain of a knife slicing though her heart for a second.

I hated seeing anyone die, and I would not be very pleased on ruining someone's life like how God ruined mine by killing my own mother.

I stopped my thoughts and pulled Runo to a tight embrace, and Runo changed her expression to a surprised one.

"Why, Shun? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she said.

I have not even noticed I was crying, just like when mother died… "I love you, Runo!" I whispered before suddenly stabbing her with the knife Alice gave me.

She hissed in pain, but after that she smiled and quickly replied, "I love you too…"

She slowly went limp in my arms. Her beautiful dress was stained in crimson blood. I shed more silent tears as I ran away after gently putting her down next to the blue flowers she always loved, dragging my sadness with me…

I couldn't even stay a bit to cry; I had to run away to make sure people will not know it was me. I don't know how exactly I will be able to attend her funeral, as I'm the one who killed her. That would drive me mad; I would not be able to handle it mentally.

As I walked home, I was thinking about my current love life. With Runo gone, I lost any hopes of having a happy future or a family, but it doesn't matter anymore, as I still have my best friend, Alice.

I finally reached the castles and went off to Alice's room to tell her the news that Runo is dead. "Milady, Runo is dead. I did just as you wished; I killed her." Alice clasped her hands together, "Well done! Now, I just hope no one saw you… That would be terrible!"

I nodded my head, "I made sure no one was there. I hope I served you well."

She nodded approvingly, "Yes, you did, you helped a lot, Shun. Thank you!" After that she sighed and closed her beautiful light brown eyes.

"I'll get going then malady…" I bowed politely before exiting.

The next day brought horrible yet wonderful news to Alice, the beloved king died. She did cry and felt horrible, but this also goes to her benefit. Alice is the next heir to the throne, and after the funeral is over she will be crowned _Queen Alice the first, by the grace of God,_ _Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of Faith!_

Everyone at the funeral cried considerably! I felt sad too, even though the king was not my favorite person in the world he was still better than normal kings who were vicious and ruled through tyranny.

The kings death had all the people worried about princess Alice as well, how could a girl rule a whole kingdom only at age fifteen?! What made them worry the most is that if she were to marry, she would have to marry a prince from another country and that did not please the people at all.

She was a girl, and girls were not considered good material for ruling a kingdom.

The people and the church debated on this after the day of the funeral, and they finally decided that Alice would succeed the king and rule by herself. The people felt happy for Alice and thought that she would rule her kingdom well, just like her father. But some, including the church were still dubious about Alice ruling the kingdom.

There was a maid waiting outside the door, I knew her though not that much. She had a message for me, "Shun, Daniel is waiting for you outside. He wishes to speak to you. He told me it's urgent."

I wonder what he needed, he rarely ever called me. I really don't want the worst to happen! I'm sure by now the townspeople found out about Runo's death he might ask me about that… Who knows, but as long as Alice is happy I am satisfied.

* * *

~Pearlene Nishimori


	4. Chapter 4: A Different Side

**Author Note:**

Thank you for reviewing! **Flopi216, Guest, and Ilovekira **your the BEST!

PLEASE REVIEW NON-REVIEWS! I need yo see more users! :D Honestly, I don't care if your not reviewing about this story, you may review about whatever you like doughnuts, kittens, science fairs, ect... I WANA SEE REVIEWS! I'll even reply to the word "hello" because that word has ALOT of meaning! XD

Heres a topic: Tell me about your favorite song or anime. I wana know, and I'm gonna die from the Suspense!

Beta-ed by:** Jay W. Ce**

* * *

Chapter 4: A different side…

-Alice-

My father death was a tragedy! First my mother, and now my dear father! It was so sudden, yet even when I didn't communicate that much with him due to his constant working, it saddened me.

I currently had a huge headache, for after the funeral and all, they started debating on my eligibility to be queen of our kingdom. They say I'm a girl and have a weak heart. Others also say that I'm only of the age fifteen and I'm too young!

Well, I personally think I'm more suitable to be queen and ruler of our kingdom more than any man. I plan on being married to Dan, and he isn't someone they don't already know!

I really wanted to excuse myself from this debate, for I didn't see where it was going. They just keep arguing and arguing, why can't they just keep _peace_! It seems as if they can't stop, but even so, I had to stay to make sure they know how responsible I can be…

"She is a woman for god's sake!" one man shouted.

"She has the right to take the throne; she is the kings only child!" another one countered.

I finally had enough of this, I stood from my place saying, "If my father, the king, were alive he would appoint me as queen! I have the right as the king's only child to rule my kingdom! I am of the royal bloodline, as was he!"

They stood silent for a while then one shouted, "We will leave this for the nobles to decide!"

They all shouted in agreement and finally I had a moment of peace! All it took was for me to speak up a bit.

I got up from my seat and left, as did the others. After a while I decided to go to Shun, and ask him if he has other news to give me.

I found him on the stairs panting, "Dan told me that he saw me kill Runo!"

I gasped, "How on earth-?! Did Dan blame you?" I quickly asked.

"No, he knew that to me Runo is like a sister, and that I wouldn't kill her. He guessed it was you who ordered me to go murder her." Shun explained.

"Did you say anything?" I inquired. Everything is falling apart. If the nobles hear of this I would not be a queen; I would be claimed as a bastard. Treated horribly and recognized as non-royalty and a threat.

Shun slowly replied, "No, he turned and I was too shocked. He did mention one thing though, that soon enough the people will rise in a rebellion. With no ruler, the people get frustrated."

I paced frantically around the room trying to think. I had no idea what to do, but I had to think fast. The nobles said they would have their decision by noon and asked the people not to disturb them, so I'm counting on them to declare me as rightful queen. I wouldn't know what to do if they did not declare me as queen. I paced faster. I slowly thought that if I were to be declared non-royalty, I would go confess my sins and ask forgiveness and be spared my life… I might as well send myself to a nunnery on the way.

It was almost noon time and Shun and I were in the castle waiting for the decision. We were in the front row next to the townspeople. I greeted them with a smile, in hopes of being friends with them. I don't want to get on their bad side, I'm already anxious if I'm going to be declared as non-royalty.

"God has sent us a message, the rightful queen is Alice! Congratulations!"

At that moment my face lit up with joy! I was the new queen, Queen Alice! I felt relief I would not need to go to a nunnery or confess… yet.

Shun sighed in relief, and said, "Congratulations, Queen Alice!" He bowed down and I smiled. It felt good to be recognized.

Everyone cheered as I walked up in front of the crowed, "Long live Queen Alice!" They all cheered and I bent on one knee as the pope set the royal crown on my head.

The celebrations afterwards went well, though I felt I was being watched. Although I knew everyone was looking at me, for I am the queen now, I felt a glare, a harsh one at that…

We arrived at the castle where I sat on my late father's throne awaiting my royal duties as Queen Alice. First thing I did was catch up with the entire paperwork. When he died, no one got all the work done. Most of the papers were requests for lower taxes, but sadly as I learnt from my great father, the king, I needed to keep the taxes at hand. So I kept it the same.

Shun entered the room and bowed heavily, "Your Majesty, Daniel wishes to speak to you."

Shun sure is respecting me more since my coronation. He needn't not respect me this much, it seems like he cannot look at me in the eye anymore. I miss the times when he would speak to me normally.

"Shun, there is no need to act formal with me. I am still the Alice you know." I laughed a bit.

He scratched the back of his head a bit in act of nervousness. He said quietly "But your majesty, I'm just a mere servant."

I shook my head in disapproval, "You may be a servant but you're still a very dear friend. Act normally." I smiled at him and he shyly returned the smile.

"Now about Dan…" I said unsure.

"Yes, he wishes to meet you." Shun replied.

I don't want this to go unwell. I wanted to hear what he has to say. I haven't met Dan since the day he confessed to me that he loved Runo. Dan causes so much trouble for me, yet I love him. All this is just for him…


	5. Chapter 5: News from Daniel

**Authors Note:**

This chapter was Beta-ed by** Chaohacker**! :3 Thank you so much for helping me with this chapter!

Thank you again for the reviews! I'm super happy!

**Flopi**- Thank you so much for supporting me! I'm super grateful, you made my day! :D

**karasia**- Thank you for your opinion! :) Though, I'm not sure what you mean. Can you explain please? I put the P. with the characters speaking. Is it alright if you tell my whats wrong, I would love to know. Thank you for reveiwing! All your reviews help me improve! :)

**4fireking**- Thank you! 3 I will try and review one of your stories A.S.A.P! Oh, and I love your username!

I'm in a great mood! I have 12 reviews already! Though, *glares at non-reviews* I would love it if you dropped in you opinion. You know I'm talking about you.

*sigh* I can't force people, but please try and review! Thank you! 3

* * *

Chapter 5: News from Daniel…

-Alice-

I found Daniel in the royal gardens sitting with a blank expression on his face. I couldn't help but worry. That was so unlike him… He would usually be full of energy. I hesitated a bit before approaching.

Daniel stood up with a weary expression and spoke in a tired and depressed voice, "Good day, queen Alice." He bowed in a formal manner towards me.

"Likewise, Daniel, good day to you too. You called to have a word with me?" I replied.

"This concerns Runo. I have suspicions that you have something to do with it."

"What might that be?"

"Runo is... Dead." I faked a gasp in surprise and Daniel eyed me as he continued. "One thing I know is that Shun did not do it on purpose. He likes Runo and only takes orders and does things with your permission."

"Are you honestly blaming me for Runo's death?" I countered. I wasn't expecting this. Not so suddenly… Sure, maybe in time, but already putting the pieces together?

"Honestly Alice I have suspicions. Wouldn't it be suspicious to you? Having Shun killing Runo? Shun, of all people. Anyway, this is not the end of this. I know you well, Alice. I know that even if I threatened you, I would not be hurt. You don't have the guts to kill me or lock me up. When the people heard that you are officially the queen, they gave up on overthrowing you. I will find another fault in you and make you pay for Runo's death."

Daniel turned around and left the gardens before I could speak. What could I say anyway? That threat was so cold… He was dead-set in doing something… And he was right. In spite of everything, I still liked him. I could never hurt him…

I walked back into my room, getting a headache from all the things happening. I lay on my bed. My plan was supposed to be simple, yet it ended up like this! My father was not supposed to die! Daniel was not meant to fall in love with Runo!

What was I to do?

I pondered a bit. Daniel loathed me now… But still, he only saw me as a friend then… Maybe I was wrong about him to start… Maybe… maybe I didn't love him anymore… Ugh! Why did things have to be so complicated…? All I knew was that killing Runo was probably a bad idea…

Slowly my thoughts started drifting away and soon I realized I was thinking of Shun. I shook my head and laughed to myself. I couldn't fall in love with Shun, it would only end tragically.

As if on cue, he entered the room in the midst of my thoughts. I laughed a bit to myself and Shun looked at me with a confused face.

"Milady, I have some tea and cakes for you." Shun said while pushing the cart in.

I breathed in the refreshing scent of chocolate cake and tea. Ah… I could feel myself relaxing already from the pleasant aroma. I knew a delightful snack would do wonders for my nerves.

"Thank you, Shun. Is it ok if you stay here for a while? I need some company." I patted a place next to me on my bed for Shun to sit. Shun complied and sat next to me.

For the next few minutes we just sat down talking about all different kinds of things, until I started to notice our close proximity. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, like butterflies fluttering about. That was the same feeling I had for Daniel when I was in love with him!

I spaced out for a while until I felt Shun's hand on my shoulder lightly shaking.

"Alice? Are you ok?" Shun asked with a worried expression planted on his face.

"I'm fine. No worries, I just spaced out a bit." I paused a bit. Should I tell him…? "Shun?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything Alice, don't worry."

"I think… I think I may have given up on Daniel."

Shun hesitated a bit before extending his arms and pulling me in an embrace, though I could tell it was awkward for him. I hugged back and felt a blush coming. I could feel Shun's impressive muscles against me. It was still amazing to see how fit he was, just from doing simple work. I was pleasantly surprised when a waft of air passed my nose. He smelled like honey… So relieving…

"Good, he was never much of a man I approved of anyway. He eats too much. I wouldn't want my Queen to have a fat husband."

I giggled at his smug remark on Daniel's eating habits. The way he said that sent shivers down my spine, in a good way. He let go of the embrace and I noticed something when I was looking on Shun's face. He looked more at peace… I'm not saying that he does not look normal every day; it's just that he looked like some kind of stress was relived off his back.

After a brief moment Shun suddenly said, "Forgive me, Alice."

He was inching his face closer to mine and held my smaller hand in his larger one.

He pressed his soft lips against mine.

He kissed me…

My eyes widened as I was processing what was happening, but soon enough I kissed back.

My heart was fluttering.

We broke the kiss to get some air.

I looked in his eyes deeply and then embraced him for another hug. Shun's face was tinted a bit pink and I could just barely tell he was blushing. I guess the butterflies in my stomach meant something. The odd nervousness being around him and the way I was losing my love for Daniel. Actually, after that kiss my heart was scowling at Daniel. I was confused and mislead; my real love was Shun Kazami. I just couldn't find a way to express it.

We said no words for a while until he spoke. "I'm sorry Alice."

"No, no, Shun I actually enjoyed it. I have to confess that I have been feeling butterflies around you lately." I blushed and thought about the words I spoke.

Shun looked towards the floor and spoke softly, "The real problem here is what we would do if we were in a relationship… They would never allow a relationship between a mere servant and a Queen. In fact the town would grow angry. It would be horrible."

I looked sadly at him and held his hands timidly. Even though he was nervous, I could feel a sense of bravery from him. I knew I had to be brave as well. "Yes, it would be tragic, but we could always keep it secret."

Shun slowly took a breath of air and said, "I love you."

These three words made my heart flutter. The way he said it was so sincere… I grinned before replying.

"I love you too…"

We pulled in for one more kiss…

* * *

~Pearlene Nishimori


	6. Chapter 6: This Better Not Be True

**Authors Note**: 

Thank you for reading this story! I appreciated everyone who reads fanfiction. My day was busy today. I went shopping and my dad gave me money. I bought Hello Kitty pajama pants. I found cute panties (I _had_ to get them) that were a good price and had to sneak them with me and try not to make my dad notice... If he did, that would be awkward. -.-' I waz like a NINJA! XD

**Flopi**- Yep, they kissed, its it cute right? ^0^ KYAH! 3

**karasia**-I'm trying my very best at improving that, I'm sorry if it makes you claustrophobic. This is my very first story and I'm trying my best. I'm sorry. Thank you for pointing that out, I will try to improve in that area. :)

Thank you **Chaohacker **for beta-ing this chapter. I have alot of typos when

* * *

Chapter 6: This better not be true

-Author/narrator Speaking-

Neither Alice nor Shun noticed that someone had been watching them during their confession. All it would have taken was a simple turn of the head to notice. Sadly, it wasn't just any other person witnessing the forbidden exchange.

Daniel smirked as he snuck away from his hiding place, dodging the guards just as he had when he entered. He wasn't expecting to find anything to use against Alice so quickly, but when Shun had kissed her, he had what he needed. He knew as much as anyone that such a relationship was forbidden, and he was going to make sure it stayed that way. Just like he could not have Runo, Alice would not have Shun for long. Who would want a queen whom was in a relationship with a mere servant to rule the kingdom?

He went off to spread the news as quickly as possible.

Daniel went out to the townspeople whom had almost nothing due to the poverty in the country. He told a few of his friends, some random people in the bar, and some ladies who were gossiping about. Soon enough, most people of the town knew about the relationship between the lovely queen and her loyal servant. Of course, just like any other rumor, as it spread, it began to shift, and more diabolical ideas spread throughout the town.

It was just as he had wanted it.

Daniel thought of himself as a cunning man. All that was going through his mind was the thought that he was going to finally get his revenge. He was of the evil two killed his sweet Runo. Though he was most sure that it was Alice who ordered Shun to kill Runo, not Shun doing it with his own will.

Either way, even if Alice was innocent and Shun had killed Runo on his own will, the torture of having to see Alice suffer would hurt more. Either way, he'd be the winner.

As all of this was going on, Alice was spending her time with Shun. They hugged, held hands, and talked about familiar things. They were not aware of their secret being let out. But that was sadly going to change for the two lovers…

The townspeople got sick and tired of waiting. Aside from the rumors that spread, the men and women were sick of the poverty they were stuck in. The gossip only fueled their desire for justice and their impatience.

They were spreading the word through the whole kingdom and prepared their weapons. They did not necessarily have any proper weapons as the queen's army did, but they were prepared, as they chose the right time to rebel against the queen. Most of "her majesty's" forces were off conquering another small country, using weapons that had been bought using the townspeople's taxes, leaving them with almost nothing.

Their weapons mostly consisted of pitch forks and their hunting rifles. The children of the town collected rocks to throw and the women and girls gathered to cook a hearty meal for the men for their predicted victory. Some young girls also packed up some quick, first-aid things for the men and boys.

As all this was going on, they were already developing a plan. They planned to engage the castle guards as a distraction, allowing the rest of the forces to invade the castle. The fight would stop once Alice was captured. They planned on chopping her head off at the same guillotine which was used for the many people whom could not repay her in time.

Shun told Alice that he had to go off and buy some food for the evening meal.

Riding horseback, he arrived in town where they were selling apples, flour, and other assortments of food. Many of the merchants were yelling out deals for the passersby. A few people stopped him to ask if he wanted something, and many insisted on him buying something. Shun declined their offer. After a while of finding a few things on his list, he stopped by his favorite pub to get a drink and rest before heading back. This pub was thankfully a quiet one, and he was friends with the bartender. He sat down and ordered an alcoholic beverage. A few men were gossiping about random things, he wasn't paying much attention until something caught his attention.

"I can hardly wait 'till I see 'er majesty's wretched head on the floor!" a drunk man laughed.

The man was slapped on the back by another who seemed to be his friend, who spoke next. "My wife says I shouldn't be out drinking and start working! Though, I keep telling her that once the queen's gone I'll be in charge and we will be filthy rich!"

"You better be prepared and show up! No one 'ere would back down and not fight, that goes to you too! At dawn, we meet up by the well." The man said this cautiously, as if someone would be spying.

Though, Shun, with his keen sense of hearing, heard this. He clenched his fist. She wouldn't die; not while he had anything to say and do about it. He reigned in his anger at the two men, though. It wouldn't do to lash out in danger. If he did, they would immediately single him out as a loyalist.

He put some money on the table after finishing his drink and ran as quickly as he could back to the castle on his horse. The horse was galloping fast and people were shouting insults for someone riding fast in the middle of the town. Shun was a skillful rider, though he spooked some people, he managed to avoid running into them. He had to think of a way to save Alice. He would not give up on her. She was his, and he was hers. If anyone had to die, it would be him in her place.

As he headed to the castle, he had to wonder, what was he going to tell Alice? He knew that if she was informed of a riot, she'd go into a panic. It was probably best if he kept it a secret until he had a plan… No, that wouldn't work. Alice wouldn't like it at all if he kept anything from her, especially something like that. They needed to work together. Surely, the two of them would find a way to solve the problem.

Shun arrived at the castle shortly after, he set down all the food he brought back and ran upstairs as quickly as he could to Alice's study. He opened the door in a sudden move, which scared Alice a bit. She was writing with a fountain pen and the ink spilled on the table. Now, Shun had yet another mess to clean up.

"You scared me Shun, what happened? Is something the matter?" Alice asked. Shun leaned against the door, eyes wide and mouth panting.

"Alice… we… we have… trouble!" he managed. Alice ran over to her obviously nervous lover, concern shining in her eyes.

"Here, Shun. Please, sit. You need to relax. Take a breath." She ushered Shun to her chair, where he seemed to collapse like a ragdoll onto the wooden seat.

Shun shivered. Alice's presence was like a balm to his nerves, but he knew it wouldn't last.

"When I was in town… I overheard… Alice, the town…" He looked up to her face, his golden eyes shining. "The townsfolk are planning… an attack…" Alice's breath caught.

"W-What? Sh-Shun, are… are you certain?"

A firm nod. "I heard them… They… They said they… were going to kill you at dawn!"

Alice felt her grip slack, her hands coming to rest at her sides. Her expression went blank, but dozens of thoughts and emotions were running through her mind, trying to comprehend the situation before her. One quick glance at Shun assured her he was trying to think, which was good. But what could they do? What was going to happen?

How were they going to get out of this mess?


	7. Chapter 7:The Plan I Don't Regret Making

**Authors Note:**

Thank you for reding this story so far! I appologize for not posting sooner! This was beta-ed by **RozaCourt**, thank you! 3

**Xblack-nighmareX**-Yep, this was originally made to be exactly like the song (which is one of my favorite songs, other than magnet) :D What can I say, I'm a major fan!

**Flopi216**- You know, your one of my favorite people! Thank you for reviewing!

**Guest**- I do review, but in different fandoms/different anime. Bakugan has been an anime that I have not watched in a long time, I don't know why I'm even making a story for it. I'm sorry if I offended you for asking for reviews when I don't usually read bakugan fanfiction, but don't worry this is the last one from bakugan for me. Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 7:The Plan I Don't Regret Making

-Shun-

"Shun, what shall we do, or actually, what shall I do? I wouldn't be surprised if you joined them, I was a horrible queen and I regret ever becoming one. I wish I was never royalty," Alice sobbed quietly. The new queen was scared, but I need to remind her that no matter what happens, I'm here for her.

I took a handkerchief out of my pocket and wiped her tears away. One of my fingers found its way under her chin and tilted her head up to look directly into my eyes. I knew that being together would cause much trouble. I guessed that's why the people are against Alice as being ruler. Taxes also had a part in the rebellion that is soon to come. I had a plan, but it would require a lot of bravery on my part, and for Alice to compromise. I believe she won't, but what choice do we have? I would have to force her to cooperate and to live on.

"Do you not trust me? Did you not understand when I said that I loved you? I recall telling you I am your servant and I will stay by your side no matter what happens. I would rather perish then have you killed. I will not give up on you. Worry not, I have a plan," I replied softly.

She sniffled a bit and looked at me with glossy eyes. She held on to my hand like it was her lifeline.

"I will dress as you and take your place. You have to dress as a peasant and run to another country far away. They might take pity on you and you can find a job. It is our only hope and dawn is almost arriving," I told her.

"No! Absolutely not!" she declared, much like I knew she would. "Shun I can't have you die! I love you! I would rather die! You're on good terms with everyone. You can live on and get married to another, more beautiful girl, like Runo. My life is not worth you giving up yours. I care about you too much to let you go! Shun, I will not allow you to go through with this plan!" She cried even more than before through her brave words.

"Please Alice, just heed my words! This is my last wish: just escape before it's too late. I need you to live on. I don't want to have to force you to run away." I pleaded to her in hopes of getting her to listen. 'She needs to save herself. We don't have much time.'

I grabbed on to one of her wigs she wears when there is a special occasion. I also took one of her dresses and a corset to wear. Alice was still a sobbing mess, but still, I have to make sure she can move on. I went behind a curtain to take off my clothes and slip on the bra I had stuffed in order to have a more feminine figure. Normally, I would never touch Alice's underwear like this, but I needed to make sure no one would suspect, at least until I buy time for Alice to leave. I made sure the corset was tight enough and then slipped on the dress. I put on the wing and put some makeup on in a hurry, yet, making sure to make myself look like Alice as much as possible. When I looked in the mirror, I was pleased to see an almost identical image of Alice on it. I think I did a good job.

I grabbed an old coat from my room and handed it to Alice, "Please wear this and leave. I will buy time for you. I beg of you: please leave and never come back," I told her this in a stern yet polite voice.

Her eyes were red and puffy; she still did not want to listen. I had no other choice but to grab onto her waist after I made sure she put on the coat. I lifted her up saying, "Sorry, my queen, but this is for your own good. I need you to live."

I called out for Gem, the royal horse, to come. When he came I gently placed Alice upon him. I put a bag filled with coins onto one of the pouches on the beautiful white horse. I gave Alice a hug and one more kiss as a goodbye.

"No, Shun! Please! I don't want to go on without you! I can't!" She held on to me. "I will not accept this! Just wait a while! We can run off together!"

"Sorry. Alice, just remember this: I love you." I slapped the horse in order to make it go outside of the country. It neighed as it ran away with Alice on top; Alice looked at me in despair before she went off. I watched her go until I could no longer see her.

I know how depressing it is to leave Alice, but I had to be brave. Alice had done a lot for me, and I love her. I shall take her place on the guillotine. I hope Alice will soon forget me, move on to a happy life, and marry another man who can give her more than I can. Even if the thought of another man taking my Alice disgusts me, I want Alice to be as happy as she can possibly be.

I sighed. 'Ok, now I need to go back to the castle. It's almost dawn. Meaning, it's almost the time for my end.'

I made some tea and scones for myself and sat on the porch acting like I don't know what is going to happen to me. Suddenly, I hear a loud noise, a gunshot perhaps, and men cheering on. They all had a leader, Daniel, who was in the front leading them on to attack. They attacked with many cheap things that you find in barns and household items. Our army were soon falling one by one, some even decided to join the other team whom were against the queen. Smoke filled the air from all gunshots and cannons. Many died, but most were against the queen's side. They chose the right time to attack, right when most of our troops were in another country.

I miss you, Alice…

* * *

~Pearlene Nishimori


	8. Chapter 8: The End

Authors Note:

Thank you **RozaCourt** for being my beta for this LAST CHAPTER :) And many thanks to all my reveiwers! :*

**Guest**: I'll make sure to, thank you for reminding me! :)

**Flopi216**: Thank you! I'm sorry for not updating soon! I thank you so much!

Well, I'll miss everyone. But this story has grown old and I have to end it here :D Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 8: The End

-Shun-

I got down from the porch and into the main hall where the big main entrance stood mocking me. The door banged loudly as the townspeople tried to break it open; the guards that eventually gave up just stood there watching from the outside. All of the queen's servants other than me were gone. I clutched on to the fabric of the silk dress; it was annoying, but that was the least of my problems. The halls were empty, and the echoing of the door, the cheering, and fowl language of the men were killing me internally. All I could think about was Alice and if was she alright. People would call me mad at my next action; it would be like committing suicide. I unlocked the lock that was keeping all the chaos from entering the castle. Why would I? Because I would rather not wait. If God wants me to end, I shall do his bidding. Though this is not mostly about God: this about Alice.

The door opened, and Daniel grabbed on to me roughly.

"I caught you, Alice, and this is the end to you tale. I will get revenge for Runo, and not even your loyal servant can help you," he whispered into my ear. I glared at him and shivered at his breath in my ear. The close proximity was not helping either: I was trying to keep my identity a secret.

He pulled my arms roughly and tied them behind my back; the rope burned into my skin. I knew for sure that I was bleeding. He also tied a rope on my mouth, to keep it shut. Not that I would talk or anything. That would blow my cover for my voice was too deep for a lady.

The crowd of people standing around Daniel backed off to make room for him and me. I knew where I was going: before they take me to the guillotine, they would make preparations for about 15 minutes. I would be kept in a jail cell, where the air smelled fowl and the worst of the worst were kept.

I was shoved into a cell with no hope left in me. The darkness enveloped the jail cell. This jail cell was one of the ones that had no window, except for one little one very far from my reach. The door did not have bars. It was a metal door. The cell was made of brick, some straw lay on the floor, and a bucket, nothing more. I sat on the straw mat and pulled my knees up towards my chest, careful not to get the dress dirty. My hands were still tied to my back. I looked up at the window. That window up there represented the amount of hope I have left: barely any. The room was damp, spacious, and dark, except for that one small, out of reach window. My gaze lowered to the straw mat; I stayed deep in thought for about fifteen minutes.

The door opened, and in came a commoner wearing cheap clothes, a cigarette in his mouth, and a rough look on his face. He held a pitchfork in one hand, ready to attack when needed. They chose wisely, this man looked like a man with no manners, raised in a barn or on the streets

"Up with ya. Yer Comin' with me. Times up lady." He said with no respect whatsoever.

I got up with some difficulty, but I managed to stand up. Once I did, he grabbed onto me harshly. He pushed me forward and out of the prison. Once we were out, I was greeted by light, which blinded me. I squinted my eyes, not very accustomed to the light. People made way and threw garbage at me. I looked at them with a harsh glare. We walked through the streets up to the main guillotine that the king used to hang people on; I looked at it wearily. This would be my end, and I did not mind. Am I going to turn mad?

They untied my hands to place them and my head within the guillotine. People kept on cheering them on. Humans, what vile creatures, how do they find the torture of another fellow human amusing? Alice had no fault in this whatsoever; it was her father. Her father raised the amount and prices of taxes before his death, and that led to this whole problem. Alice at the time refused to change it, because her father told he not to, and as the daughter of the king, she wanted to obey him. Alice was very nice compared to other rulers: they should be thankful. Now that she is gone, the whole country will run into chaos.

They kept cheering on and I was helpless, I would not resist. I knew I can get out on my own, but I will not resist. If I did they would surely know it's me.

"This is the day we will rise up against this witch! May God help you! Say your last prayers!" the man who was holding the rope of the guillotine shouted. That rope held the blade that cut of many heads before. The heads of many disrespected people.

I felt honored to die for the one I love: Alice. This is a blessing, an omen. If Alice is safe, I'm at ease.

He was about to let go of the rope until someone shouted, "No! Stop this! Stop this at once!"

It was Alice. I was about to tell Alice to go, run while she had the chance, but it was too late. She took off her hood and people gasped. The man holding the rope did not move.

"Please, let him go! I will do anything!" she sobbed.

People kept looking at the former queen; some dumb people were still confused. Some people, who were drunk, just threw garbage at her and spat fowl words.

"Kill them both!" Daniel called out. My head hanged down in shame; I could not look at her. Now what was I to do to save her?

"P-please just kill me! I don't want Shun to suffer!" Alice implored.

"I say, how about we just ban them both from the country? It would certainly be more peaceful. Our queen has the heart of an angel. I would hate to see her go."

Everyone agreed, much to my surprise, and let me go. I looked at Alice who still had tears rimming her eyes. We hugged and left the country, never to go back again.

**END**

* * *

**~Pearlene Nishimori**


End file.
